Superbi Squalo: The Bounty Hunter Chronicles
by Xnsanity
Summary: Squalo has been permanently kick out of the Varia. Apparently Xanxus just had enough of him... Soon a strange fate comes across the shark. Becoming a Mafia Bounty Hunter? If it would get back at his boss then...  SX/XS. YAOI.


**Superbi Squalo: The Bounty Hunter Chronicles**

* * *

**X::Target::X**

**X::1::X**

**X::New Beginnings::X**

* * *

"You...you've failed me trash... for the 5th time in a row." scowled Xanxus. He held Squalo's paper work, his _record _every so tightly in his hand_._ Close to becoming a pile of ashes. So far these past years went smoothly. Missions were seemingly easy and accomplish-able. The shark never had any problems, so to speak. For whatever reason, his "perfect record" plummeted into an endless black hole. This disappointed the Varia boss greatly. The Varia had no time for weak, worthless subordinates who didn't take their job seriously. They didn't become the Mafia's world most feared assassins by sending muffins baskets to rival families who dared tread with them. Oh no, maybe they get the job done by using unearthly forces of destruction. Violence is _**always**_ key.

The silver-haired male grasped the armrest of the chair he sat on. His tightened grip now trembling. Knowing the horrid fate that will be come of him...

"You know... I've let you off a couple of times. But now, this is ridicules... I should of disposed of you after you failed me the third time... TCH! Even failing me once should have been enough!" the raven-haired male roared throwing the paper in the air. They fluttered, dancing downward to the floor. A glimpse of Squalo's face was noticed with certain cracks of the comes and goes of the paperwork. A sinister grin formed upon Xanxus's face.

"Heh, you have until sunset to grab your shit and get the fuck out of here."

Squalo's pupils dialeted once he heard those words come out of his boss's lips. .

'_Grab your shit and get the fuck out..."_

This could only mean one thing. Nope, his boss was more pleasant if he would of asked him to leave for another mission or a vacation [which was highly unlikely].

"Y-your... firing m-me?" trembled the silver haired male with a dry croak.

The Varia boss raised an eyebrow. He knew how his subordinate would react. He already had a plan laid through out in his head.

"Well... I already has plans of letting you go since our current goal wasn't achieved and... never will. For one, your fucking annoying, yelled random shit all the time is such a nuisance. You are a good swordsman. If we could manage without a cloud guardian, I think there's a _great_ chance we can do without a rain guardian. I'll just replace you with someone worthy enough and won't fucking fail me countless times." Xanxus finished.

Squalo's jaw dropped. He began to bare his teeth. He bit down his jaw causing painful pressure, holding in a loud roar mixing with anger and frustration. The furious male lunged his body out of the now unoccupied chair and onto his feet. He looked deep into the eyes of his 'boss'. He wanted to beat the holy hell out of him. Making him endure all the painful agony, he had put him through all these years.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII! YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUOOOOKKK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! WITHOUT ME!-"

In an instant, Squalo felt a hard force collided with his abdominal. The former second in command eyes widened in surprise and pain. A large cough and a struggle for a gasp of air is the only thing the male responded to. His torso crinched as the impact dig deeper into him. Squalo's head fell downward, a scowl formed upon his face. Xanxus had struck him mercilessly with his own fist. The Varia boss just smirked as he looked down at the shark who hanged lifelessly upon his arm.

Everything went by so fast with no time to react properly.

"I-I fucking hate you..." whispered Squalo between groans.

"Do you think I fucking care?" Xanxus responded, tossing the defenseless male face first to the floor.

Squalo didn't have any strength to even lift a finger. His whole world was torn and lost in a never-ending darkness.

"_Why is this happening...'_

"You had your chance trash... and you blew it. If your still conscious, you have time to leave without force. But in 15 minutes when I come back and your sorry ass is still here, I'm throwing you out myself... heh it's been nice knowing you trash." with that said, Xanxus left his office, leaving Squalo still laying faced down on the floor.

* * *

Fall approached sooner than expected. The cool October winds whistled with every brush against the leaves. Squalo flipped his silver hair countless times, while the wind disapproved and blew his hair further covering the mostly exposed patch of skin seen from the face. With his luggage in hand, on back, and around his waist. The former second in command of the elite assassination squad, the Varia restlessly paced down the cement pathway leading toward the front gates of the Varia Mansion.

He still was in shock. He still couldn't believe what happen back there not to long ago. He _couldn't _believe. He _wouldn't_ believe it. Squalo _will_ find a way back in. How on earth could Xanxus be serious? Is he mentally brainwashed?

"VVVAAAAAAAAA! OPEN THE FUCKING GATES!" the male shrieked. The gates opened with that command.

"GOOD FUCKIN RIDDANCE!" he shouted searching the ground for a an available rock. The rock soared through one of the gate openings and clacked on the pavement

The riled male threw down his luggage with force. He rushed over to the gate and held tightly on to the steel bars. Rattling the heavy metal gate. Unholy words left his mouth as he profoundly began to hit the bars with his sore fists. Punch after punch. He just pictured Xanxus blowing his fist into him. The fire inside the shark began to grow...

"Oh my... are you alright babe?"

Squalo's eyes shot open. Hearing a disembody voice surprised him. Especially in his certain predicament. The male loosened his tight grip and looked to where the voice came from. There standing before him was a well a _very_ attractive woman. She had bright luminous sapphire eyes. Very easy on the face. Pink, plumb lips. Her hair color was white blondish and black around the bottom in a ponytail A half and half type of deal she had going on. Squalo's eyes began to trail up and down her endless figure. Undoubtedly a great body. An hourglass figure at that. A nice 'rack set' [a-hem...] E's maybe wondered the shark. Hips, great to latch on, yes. All wrapped in a tight leather one suited jumpsuit? Her outfit had belts and buckles. Straps and zippers. Knee-high pricey boots and an ankle long coat. All leather, all black. What, did this woman come out of a strip club rope playing as a dominatrix?

Squalo continued to gaze at her until a sudden snap of fingers.

"Don't drool sweet-pea, tell me what's wrong. I- "

She glanced down at Squalo's luggage, scattered on the ground. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Aw, did you get rejected by those troubling bunch?" she asked persistently crossing her arms and pouting her lips. Feeling a bit remorse for the silver haired male that stood before her.

"VOI! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Squalo spat pointing his index finger [manners go straight out the window...] right at the woman.

"Honey, I KNOW who I am. Claudia Marcello , leader and founder of the BloodHounds. Plain and simple. Who may you be?" she asked.

Squalo felt his arm crap. Oh how he wanted to introduce himself as... well not the former second in command of the Varia...

'_BloodHounds...? The fuck?'_

"Che, I'm SUPERBI SQUALO!"

"Who was kicked off the Vongola's infamous assassination squad in less than 22 minutes."

The male's jaw dropped in an instant.

"**WHAT!"**

Claudia sauntered over to the shocked male. Squalo had just met this _random _woman who just _conveniently _knew his currant situation. How?"

_CLACK!_

_CLACK!_

"VOI! A spy! You better stay the fuck away or else-"

Cut off by an arm wrapped around his neck. She brought his ear close to her lips. Squalo stiffened a bit from the unknowing.

"Calm yourself. I can offer you a _special_ job to get back at your boss." she

teased, whispered into his ear.

The male smiled a sinister grin. Guess he'll _play along. _Oh, the pleasures of karma...

"What's the catch?" he asked cautiously.

"Hm, I've been in your shoes before. Since I'm such a gracious person, no catch... only thing is you won't recognize yourself once I'm done with you in a couple of months. One more thing... do you have any knowledge of _'bounty hunters~'?"

* * *

_**[DISCLAIMER]:**

Sadly, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! All credit belongs to Akira Amano.

Oh but think of all the yaoi-goodness if I did...

**[A/N]:**

I'm back with another fic. I'll just put it out there. I'm a total XS whore. Shit it's not my fault that pairing is just so MHMHMHM![did I spell that right... you know what I mean :P] THIS is the ONLY story stupid Mircosoft Word WOULD let me upload. Why? IDK. I have to update my profile on my current stories :P.

Back to THIS the story :3. Well... the inspiration for this whole story is the movie, **The Bounty Hunter** . If you haven't heard or seen it, please do so **right now**. I personally think it's BRILLIANT and HILARIOUS. I like to base my stories off things I see, watch, and hear. Oh imagination too of course :D!

I'll basically give a little summary of todays chapter.

Squalo is having a downfall and _disgracing _the name of Varia. So Xanxus is just fed up with it and kicks him out. [Isn't this summary great :P]. Squalo then meets this [dominatrix] woman who offers him a job as a bounty hunter.

In the next chapter there will be a mild lemon [depends] when Squalo comes back.

Note: 3 months have past. I guess you can say... Squalo is a bit more... _commanding._ *Cough*

There is a SX and on and off XS. I decided that Squ-squ will top this time. I had this in my head for a while and had the guts [inside please...] to post it here. If some of you disagree. Sorry... People have strange [sexy] fetishes :D.

For those of you who are going,"WTF? Bounty Hunters are only illegal in America you boo boo."

**OC TIME!**

Well, this bounty hunter organization called **"BloodHounds" [corny name?] **is only exclusive in the Mafia world. They are hired by famiglias who want, mostly rival or trespassing 'fugitives' for a bounty. There are hired by numerous things as well. They also serve as a assassination squad for famiglias who do not have one. All in all, they get the job done. Hope I didn't confuse any of you because I sure did confuse me D:.

**WHAT TIME IS IT? WHAT TIME IS IT? WHAT TIME IS IT?**

**DID I HEAR _ADVENTURE TIME_? OH HELL YES!**

The Bounty Hunters is an adventurous movie. They will be in _strange _locations and predicaments as well.

I really wanted to extend this chapter [I'm a bit disappointed with descriptiveness eh...] but all the juicy stuff will be smashed into the whole chapter. This chapter is more like an introduction so to speak. Heh...

Wow, ok, sorry for my ramblings, bad habit...

Please **Read&Review**. Positive, negative feedback hm? Thanks again [you perverts...;3] !

Tata!


End file.
